Slipcovers are widely used by consumers as an inexpensive alternative to re-upholstering a piece of seating-type furniture. Originally, slipcovers were custom tailored by a professional having the proper tools and training to precisely fit a particular piece of furniture. Custom tailored slipcovers, however, are typically as expensive as the cost of re-upholstering the piece of furniture itself.
Prefabricated slipcovers are currently available as a less expensive alternative to custom tailored slipcovers. These slipcovers are relatively simple in construction and may be easily applied by the consumer to the piece of furniture without requiring any special skills or training.
A unitary prefabricated slipcover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,831. The slipcover is divided into three sections, a main body portion, a seat cushion covering portion, and a skirt. An elastic band is attached about the perimeter of the seat cushion covering portion for cinching it about the seat cushion, and in particular underneath the front edge of seat cushion. Another elastic band is secured along the seam where the main body portion and skirt are attached to one another. The slipcover disclosed in the patent provides a "semi-fitted" upholstered appearance since the seat cushion covering portion is securely held in a crevice beneath the lower front edge of the seat cushion and the base of the piece of furniture even when sat on.
This patented slipcover construction is disadvantageous, in that it maintains the proper positioning of the seat cushion covering portion while sacrificing the slipcover appearance. A draped, less-fitted slipcover appearance for furniture, however, is preferred by some interior designers and consumers alike to that of the "semi-fitted" appearance. Presently, those who prefer the draped "slipcover" appearance, had to sacrifice structure at all costs to the point at which the slipcover becomes disheveled when sat upon. It is therefore desirable to provide a one-piece slipcover which is capable of maintaining the proper position of the seat cushion covering the seat cushions of the piece of furniture so that the material does not bunch-up when the piece of furniture is sat upon, yet provides a slipcover appearance.